Saigo no Baisen
by D-Channerz
Summary: Temporary insanity is no excuse. But not even Aya could stop himself... (songfic & parody)


**Title:** Saigo no Baisen (The Last Supper)  
**Rating:** PG (almost. Not really)  
**Warnings:** Song-fic (kind of). Some language? Bad humor. And OOC-ness. I'm not kidding. It's a parody.  
**Disclaimer:** Oh how I wish I owned them...  
**A/N:** So I was in a slump (I always say this, and it's almost always true...), and I needed something to write... So here you go.  
  
**P.S.:** If you've ever heard the Weiß song "Saigo no Baisen", it'll really help with the reading of this fic... And if you have it, you might want to listen to it while reading this. Also... (sigh) Apparently I was incorrect with certain parts. After listening to the song (I DO have it) five times after a reviewer pointed out my mistake, I realized that I mixed Aya and Youji up. I fixed it. Sorry for the confusion.

-  
-

Dinner time. Youji's favorite time of the day. Well... almost. Everything after dinner was pretty good too. He had a couple of dates lined up after this little bit...  
  
However, when he made it downstairs to the kitchen, he noticed that there was no one sitting at the table. Blinking once or twice, he sniffed the air for any sort of delicious aroma. He smelled flowers. Great. Continuing past the kitchen and into an equally empty living room, he looked around and frowned at the silence.  
  
"Oi! Ken? Omi? Um... Aya?" He waited for a response.  
  
There was a pause before a sob issued from somewhere behind the couch. The blonde raised an eyebrow and got closer so he could peek over the side. He almost laughed at the sight.  
  
There sat Omi and Ken, eyes seemingly glued to the television screen. Both of them had tears streaking down their faces, and were clutching each other for dear life.  
  
"Am I interrupting something?"  
  
"IT'S SO SAD!" Ken choked out before bursting into tears again. Omi handed him a tissue and nodded in agreement.  
  
"What are you watching?" Youji turned to the screen. There was some show on public television. It looked like a cartoon. Rolling his eyes, he leaned against the back of the couch and tried to watch for a few seconds to figure out what it was. On screen there was a little nerdy kid running through the woods, also in tears. Some song in english was playing as flashbacks raced across the screen. He listened to the song with mild interest, even with Ken's loud sniffling in the background.  
  
When the song ended, the kid had stopped running, and then there was a loud shriek from somewhere off to the side. Youji blinked as a chubby, bright yellow **rat **appeared on screen, screaming something like 'iiiikaaaa!'. He couldn't quite make it out. Then he glanced back down at Omi and Ken who seemed wholly absorbed in what was going on. The episode ended with the yellow creature jumping into the nerdy looking kid's arms, and lots of those rat things squealing behind them.  
  
He blinked again. "What the hell was that?"  
  
"You mean you've never seen that episode?" Omi asked, looking honestly surprised.  
  
"I've never seen that show. Sorry, I believe I grew up years ago..."  
  
"PIKAAACHUUUU WAAAAAAAH!"  
  
"Ken-kun, it's over now. You can stop crying..."  
  
"But... but..." Another long sniffle. Then he blew his nose. Youji cringed.  
  
"It's okay, Ken-kun! Really! They're back together after that. Promise."  
  
Sniff sniff. "Really?"  
  
"Yup! Weren't you watching the end?"  
  
"Yeah, but-"  
  
"Ahem," Youji interrupted quickly. "Anybody know who's turn it was to cook this evening? I've got a lot of stuff to do, and I'd like to eat now."  
  
Omi looked adorably confused for a moment as he thought about it. He tapped his chin before his eyes widened in realization and he looked back up at his elder teammate sorrowfully.  
  
"I put some chicken in the oven... um..."  
  
"Oh? When was that?"  
  
The boy glanced back at the television set. He replied in a really small voice, "A little while ago..."  
  
"Ehh?! You mean we've had that thing sitting in a cold oven for who knows how many hours?!"  
  
This was ridiculous. Omi had never been so careless before. Youji was getting annoyed, and his stomach was protesting right along with him. He wanted to eat, dammit! Although the image of a piece of raw poultry dripping blood and sitting on a plate before him wasn't very appealing... That helped alleviate his hunger somewhat.  
  
"Go out to eat then." Ken mumbled from somewhere between the couch cushions.  
  
"Did I ask for your commentary? You big baby..."  
  
Ken shot up at that, all tears having vanished and replaced with a furious expression. "You wanna take this outside?!"  
  
Omi stood up from his seat. "Hey, I know, let's make it together!"  
  
Both Ken and Youji stared at him. "Huh?"  
  
"Yeah! It'll be fun! What do you say?"  
  
"You're kidding, right?" Youji asked, just as the sound of a symbol crash and people clapping in time with a mysterious beat started up behind them. He paused and turned around to see where it was coming from.  
  
"To the kitchen!" Omi giggled, grabbing Ken's hand and literally dragging him out of the room. Youji followed, still mesmerized by the odd music in the air.  
  
The youngest member of Weiß happily danced over to the oven and turned it on. He glanced at Ken and Youji before opening his mouth to burst into song. His comrades did the same.  
  
_"Candle wa tsuki akari  
shyokutaini KNIFE  
nikushimi o musabotta  
kannashimi no DRESS!"_  
  
Ken tried to yell that they were out of candles above the music. He did see a knife on the table however, and he picked it up and pointed at it. Omi smiled and nodded.  
  
_"Seijyaku o yusabutta  
zetsuboono WINE  
oinaru toki no hade  
hibiwareta GLASS!"_  
  
Youji raised an eyebrow at the odd things they were currently singing. It was like something out of a horror movie. Or a musical. Whatever. He looked around for wine and some glasses and found some in the cabinet. Just before he pranced over to the table (much to his embarrassment and dismay) with the items, they paused as if waiting for something. Omi glanced up at the ceiling and Ken nodded knowingly.  
  
Meanwhile, upstairs, Aya was training in his usual way- swinging his sword at anything and everything, imagining that there were chibi Takatori's running around his room in circles and laughing hysterically. His movements were perfect, as usual.  
  
Somewhere along the way though, one of the chibis had run towards the door in an obvious attempt at escape. With one mighty swing, Aya's katana ended up going straight into the wall. And he stood there, staring at it for a long time. That is, until he heard the dull thud of foot steps and strains of music coming from downstairs. Frowning, he left the room, making a note to tell Ken when he got down there that he had better watch himself when he went to his room later. He had the sharp end on his side of the wall. Or maybe he didn't have to tell him. Yes, on second thought...  
  
Aya attempted to look unphased when he walked into the kitchen to find the rest of his teammates dancing around the table and singing some monotonous tune over and over. His eyes widened a fraction though when Ken looked at him rather pointedly, as if waiting for something. No one had time to register this actual show of emotion on his face however as the redhead grabbed a spoon and held it like a microphone.  
  
_"Donna OPERA mo utaezuni  
konya butai wa owarudaro  
donna gakasae egakezuni  
konya sekaiwa owarudaro"_  
  
"Opera?" Ken questioned and then shrugged as he took his cue.  
  
_"Ai o katatte  
hitowa itsuwario  
nagashi tsuzukeru  
uenimo kizukazuni!"_  
  
The four of them moved to stand next to the table. Each of them had plates, and they moved with the song as they set their places.  
  
_"TABLE ni naranderu  
zankoku na gajitsu  
seihai ni michiteiru  
rehin no namida!  
  
arazoi ni chibarareta  
utsukushii ezara  
dokokuni shibarareta  
karisome no jiyuu!"_  
  
Youji by this point in time was absolutely floored by what they were doing, especially since _Aya _was joining them. And for some reason he just had this **urge **to do something... He quickly opened his mouth to sing a solo.  
  
_"Donna shirabemo kanaezuni  
kitto rekishiwa kaeru daro  
donna serifu mo kikoezuni  
kitto makusae tojiru daro..."_  
  
Omi continued with his next part while heading back towards the oven to check their meal.  
  
_"Nani o yume mite  
hitowa yokubo  
koyashi tsuzukeru  
asa nado konai noni!"_  
  
Then, all four of them started back at the refrain.  
  
_"Candle wa tsuki akari  
shokutaini KNIFE  
nikushimi o musabotta  
kannashimi no DRESS  
  
seijyaku o yusabutta  
zetsuboono WINE  
oinaru toki no hade  
hibiwareta GLASS!"_  
  
"None for you though Omi, you're underage."  
  
"AWWWW!"  
  
_"TABLE ni naranderu  
zankoku na gajitsu  
seihai ni michiteiru  
rehin no namida!  
  
arazoi ni chibarareta  
utsukushii ezara  
dokokuni shibarareta  
karisome no jiyuu!"_  
  
They were just about to repeat both refrains once more when the kitchen door burst open and in marched several background singers, clapping and singing right along with them. Aya's first instinct was to ask how the hell they got in, why they were currently cavorting through their kitchen, and then call forth his sword from hammerspace. Sadly though, he was too caught up with the song.  
  
As they were coming to the conclusion of their little show (and all of them were quite relieved at this), Omi swayed over to the table with the chicken, hot and fresh. He set it on the table just as the music began to fade out. The four Weiß members sat down at the table to enjoy their meal, all thoughts of hot dates, pikachu, and swords in bedroom walls somewhat banished for the moment.  
  
It was silent. Then Aya looked behind him to see the singers still standing there expectantly. He narrowed his eyes, face returning to its usual impassive expression.  
  
"Why are you still standing there?  
  
The singers all glanced at each other. "Can't we stay for dinner?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
And they were promptly shoved out of the room, Aya slamming the door behind them before taking his seat again at the table. All in all, it was a perfect evening.  
  
**-owari-**

**-**  
  
**NOTES:**  
  
- Don't know if you've all seen that one pokemon episode... It you haven't, that's okay I guess. As long as you know what pokemon is.  
  
- I actually stole the sword in the wall bit from another fic I read a while back. I can't quite remember what fic it was, but if the author of it is reading this, um... you deserve all the credit! Different circumstances, yes, but the same idea.  
  
So... I bet you're all wondering what I was smokin' before I wrote this. Comments?


End file.
